Kore Ai Desu
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Já fazia um tempo que o casal estava junto, desde o fim do ensino médio, pra ser mais precisa, mas estava na hora de algo mais, estava na hora da família crescer, e vindo desses dois, obviamente não seria nada normal.
1. Chapter 1

Putz, há quanto tempo FF! *o*  
Andei sumida, gomen gomen ^^"""  
O que importa é que agora estou de volta e trazendo um projeto novo e maluco, espero que vocês curtam o/

Boa leitura~

...

Fazia cerca de um ano que estavam juntos. Brincadeiras, beijos e amassos não estavam nenhum pouco longe da realidade daqueles dois, mas queriam algo mais, queriam aumentar aquela família, porém, havia um único problema.

-Está na hora de termos um filho.

-Muito bem. – respondeu o moreno – Vamos ao orfanato esta semana.

-Mas Sasuke! Tem que ser um filho nosso!

-Nosso?! Naruto, isso biologicamente impossível. – explicou com toda a paciência do mundo, o que era atípico dele.

-Vamos arrumar uma barriga de aluguel!

-Eu não sei se você sabe, mas esse negocio de barriga de aluguel leva inseminação artificial e isso é muito caro! – ele estava começando a perder toda aquela paciência.

-Então vamos arrumar uma mulher que tope fazer amor comigo e teremos um filho meu!

-Teu?

-É! Ao menos eu também me dou bem com mulheres! Não consigo te imaginar fazendo nada corporal com uma mulher além de um abraço. Não vou te trocar por ela, bobo.

-Me trocar por ela? Claro que não! Nenhuma mulher chega aos meus pés!

-Seu narcisista filho duma... – se conteve para não xingar a sogra que tanto amava - Não sei o que eu vi em você!

-Vamos pensar quem poderíamos escolher... – disse mudando de assunto.

Passaram longos minutos tentando lembrar de alguma garota louca o suficiente pra aceitar ter uma noite de amor com Naruto.

-Ah! Por que não pensamos nisso antes?! – disse o loiro.

-Tá pensando o mesmo que eu? – perguntou o moreno com sua voz grossa e sedutora. Era difícil, pra qualquer um que não o conhecesse muito bem, dizer que aquele rapaz não gostava de mulher.

-A Tema!

-Você é doido?! A Temari tá casada com Shikamaru! Ele nunca aceitaria! Ela também não... – o loiro sempre tirava-lhe a paciência com essas ideias banais.

-Em quem você pensou então? – perguntou quase inocentemente

-Eu tinha pensado na Hinata, ela sempre teve uma queda por você, mas aquela garota é doida, não sabemos que tipo de coisas ela pode fazer pra ficar com você pra ela...

-Own, tá com ciúmes?! Que fofo Sasuke!

-Repita isso e eu te expulso do meu apartamento.

-Afs... Seu ignorante! Ei, o que você acha da Sa-chan?!

-A Sakura?!

-Será que ela topa?

-Ela é encalhada, carente, meio doida... Deve aceitar.

-Não fale assim! Ela pode ter um pouco de dignidade!

-Vamos descobrir. – disse pegando a chave do carro.

-Aonde você vai?!

-Na casa dela, sua anta! Que pergunta!

-Eu vou também! – disse calçando os pés e saiu do apartamento atrás do moreno.

Chegaram à casa da garota de curtos cabelos rosados em pouco tempo, ela morava sozinha desde que os pais se mudaram para a República Dominicana.  
-Mas que surpresa vocês dois aqui! Olá, Naru! – disse abraçando o loiro – Olá, Sasuke. – disse meio envergonhada - Vamos, entrem. – deu espaço para entrarem e fechou a porta.

-Café? Água?Sakê? Vodka? Uísque?

-Água. – respondeu Naruto.

-Sakê.

-Sasuke! Você sabe que fica todo "altinho" quando bebe! – reclamou o loiro.

-Você também reclama de tudo, né?! Eu bebo se eu quiser!

-Tá bem, casal, não briguem na minha sala. – ela já estava acostumada com aquilo, eles brigavam por tudo. Foi até a cozinha e voltou com a água, o sakê e um copo de vodka pra ela – Então, o que querem de mim?!

-Suas habilidades femininas! – disse Naruto com os olhos quase reluzentes.

-Minhas... O quê? – perguntou de repente assustada, daqueles dois, boa coisa não podia ser.

Os dois explicaram toda a situação bem detalhado para que a loira pudesse entender direito.

-Er... Então vocês querem que eu, Haruno Sakura, vá pra cama com o Naruto pra engravidar dele e dar meu filho pra vocês?! Acham que eu vou ficar 9 meses com uma criança dentro de mim pra dar assim depois?! Acham que é fácil ficar esse tempo todo com uma criança na barriga?! Incomoda, enjoa, dói, sem contar que vai deformar meu lindo corpo de modelo!

-Pelo amor de Deus, você é uma tábua! Se tem uma coisa que não é bonito em você é teu corpo!

-Sasuke! – repreendeu o Uzumaki.

-S-seu monstro! – acusou a garota quase chorando.

-É mentira dele Sa-chan, mentira! – disse abraçando a garota enquanto o mais alto bebia seu sakê calmamente.

-Tá, ele sempre foi um cavalo mesmo...

-A gente banca você durante esse tempo! Massagem linfática e tudo que você quiser! – disse Naruto.

-É melhor adotar... – disse Sasuke frio e impessoal.

-Sou obrigada a concordar com o Uchiha. É melhor, pra vocês, adotar.

-Adotar não! – choramingou o loiro – Tem que ser um filho nosso.

-Naruto, se eu for pra cama com você o filho vai ser meu e seu, não seu e dele! Então dá no mesmo entre adotar ou não adotar, nesse caso!

-Mas imagine que lindo seria. Mentalize, Sa-chan! Mentalize!

-Você tá muito empolgadinho pra ir pra cama com ela, Naruto...

-Own, Sasuke-kun. – os olhos azuis do loiro brilhavam intensamente, ele se pendurou no pescoço do mais alto e deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

-Para, Naruto! – disse o Uchiha se irritando e afastando o loiro agressivamente com o braço.

-Olha, eu vou ajudar vocês. Mas quero ser bancada, desde o primeiro exame da farmácia até a massagem linfática!

-Tudo que você quiser! – Naruto estava radiante agora.

- Só estou aceitando isso porque vocês dois são meus amigos, caso contrário, nunca iria pra cama com o cara que eu não é meu namorado!

-Ok, Sakura, nós sabemos. – disse os dois em uníssono, ela sempre fazia discursinhos moralistas pra tudo.

...

Nunca escrevi yaoi, nem nunca coloquei Sakura pra um papel importante (porqueeuaodeiou.u), mas acho que essa fanfic vai dá loucura, na certa kkk

Gostaram?! Não gostaram?!

Receberei suas opiniões clicando em "reviews" e mandando, não vai doer nada, e ainda farão uma autora feliz ^^/

Kissus  
Miruku-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Havia cerca de uma semana que a Haruno estava morando no apartamento do casal, estavam se preparando pra chegada do bebê que nem havia sido gerado ainda.

-Bem, nem sabemos se é menino ou menina e o enxoval já está completo. – disse Sakura.

-A gente nem se quer sabe se vai gerar alguma coisa entre você e Naruto! – disse Sasuke com uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Pois saiba se só não gera se o problema for com seu namoradinho, porque eu sou uma mulher muito fértil.

-Pena que é desprovida de _valores_ femininos. – alfinetou o moreno fazendo gestos com as mãos.

-Às vezes penso que você queria ter meu corpo, sua bixa invesoja.

-Primeiro, me respeite. Segundo, se eu tivesse seu corpo fazia logo uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo e viraria homem de uma vez.

-Não sei como você atraía as meninas da escola com toda essa delicadeza. – ironizou fuzilando-o.

-Você era uma delas, Sakura, pergunte a si mesma! – disse Naruto enquanto a garota assumia um tom rubro na pele, repleta de frustração ao lembrar de todas as vezes que se declarou para o moreno e o quanto ficava na cola dele ou quantos papeizinhos gastou colocando no armário dos sapatos tentando marcar algum encontro e toda a decepção que teve ao descobrir que ele preferia homens.

-Tanto trabalho jogado fora... – murmurou pra si mesma.

-Sakura, entenda – começou o Uchiha mais uma vez –, se eu gostasse mesmo de mulher, eu iria pegar justo você?! Com o tanto de menina que se jogava aos meus pés você acha que eu ficaria justo com você?! Por favor, né...

-Deixa de ser grosso! – algumas lágrimas se acumularam nos cantos dos olhos dela – Eu estou aqui pra fazer um favor a você! Vou dar o filho que vocês tanto querem e você ainda me trata desse jeito?! Não se pisa no coração de uma mulher assim! – ela entrou no quarto de hospedes onde estava dormindo e bateu a porta. O moreno era o único que tinha a habilidade de fazer Sakura chorar ao invés de quebrar tudo. A verdade é que ele fora o primeiro amor dela e primeiro amor ninguém nunca esquece.

-Sasuke... – repreendeu o loiro – Você precisa ser mais educado com a Sa-chan...

-Por quê?! Nunca suportei essa chata me perseguindo desde o fundamental!

-Mas Sasuke, você tem que entender que a Sa-chan ainda te ama... Não adianta, você foi o primeiro e o mais platônico dos amores dela, ela sempre vai ter um carinho especial por você. Sem contar que vai ser a mãe do nosso filho!

-Infelizmente.

-Eu também sempre te amei, desde bem antes do fundamental, eu ficaria deprimido se você me tratasse assim, eu entendo o que a Sa-chan tá passando...

-Mas você também a amou... – agora ele parecia emburrado.

-Amei, mas entenda... Eu e você fomos criados juntos por causa da amizade de nossas mães, a gente vivia brincando junto, eu sabia que não era só amizade, mas era muito pequeno pra saber o que era. Aí entramos no fundamental e teve aquele incidente no clube de vôlei... – o rosto do moreno ganhou um leve rubor ao lembrar-se daquele dia.

_A bola voava pela grande quadra aberta de um dos melhores colégios do fundamental de Tokyo. Era o treino de vôlei mais animado do ano, os alunos estavam às vésperas das olimpíadas internas, estavam a todo gás. Só haviam dois garotos do ultimo ano, eles competiam em tudo, sempre um tentando ser melhor que o outro._

_-Uchiha, cuidado! – berrou uma das garotas do outro lado da rede, o moreno se virou para olhar o que era e acabou levando uma bolada na nuca, por azar ou sorte do destino, no mesmo momento o loiro estava passando e ambos acabaram encostando seus lábios. Naquela tarde, o time de vôlei perdeu um dos melhores jogadores, Uchiha Sasuke._

-Naquele dia me dei conta que você não era só um amigo pra mim... – o moreno continuava calado de cabeça abaixada, seu cabelo escondia o rubor de sua face – Mas você nunca me contou por que saiu do time de vôlei, estava com medo que tirassem onda da sua cara? – Sasuke virou a cabeça pro lado, como quem faz descaso.

-Não... Foi uma coincidência... Eu tinha que estudar pra ser aceito numa escola do ensino médio. As provas já estavam chegando.

-Mentira. Você não sairia na véspera de uma olimpíada só por casa disso. Sempre foi inteligente, podia muito bem fazer os dois.

-Você quer que eu peça desculpas à Sakura, né?! – desconversou – Só dessa vez. Não se acostume! – disse indo até o quarto da garota. Deu duas batidas e aguardou ouvindo soluços e fungadas lá de dentro, alguns segundos depois Sakura abriu a porta, estava com os olhos inchados, o nariz vermelho e algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam. O moreno enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans preto e desviou o olhar, não era acostumado a pedir desculpas às pessoas, tampouco a assumir seus erros, mas naquele momento era melhor do que explicar a Naruto o que se passou na cabeça dele depois daquele primeiro beijo – Desculpa, Sakura... – disse encarando algum ponto fixo no chão ao lado.

-Kya~ - a garota pulou no pescoço dele – Você fica tão sexy fazendo essa cara de quem não liga!

-Me larga! Naruto! Tira essa coisa de mim! – berrou enquanto a garota esfregava o rosto no dele.

...

-Então, acho que hoje pode dar início ao plano. – disse Sasuke.

-É, chega de enrolação, Naruto, vamos fazer logo o que temos que fazer e acabar de uma vez por todas com isso.

-"Acabar"? Sua parte dura mais 9 meses, meu bem. – disse o loiro.

-Não importa. O pior é ir pra cama com você. Quando isso passar o resto será moleza.

-Eu deveria gravar isso que você acabou de dizer e pôr pra você ouvir sempre que reclamar das contrações! – disse Sasuke.

-Cruel... – choramingou a garota.

A noite caiu, Sasuke foi pro quarto dele e de Naruto, mas não conseguia pregar o olho, imaginando que tipo de coisas ele estaria fazendo no quarto de hóspedes junto com Sakura.

A garota estava deitada olhando para o teto, o loiro estava ao seu lado, fazendo exatamente o mesmo. Ela ainda estava de camisola de algodão e ele de pijamas listrados. Ela tamborilava os dedos na barriga, nervosa e impaciente, ele suava frio.

-Então... – começou ele olhando pra ela pelo canto do olho.

-Não, Naruto. Não vai rolar assim!

-Você também né... Com tanta camisola sexy que a gente comprou você põe essa velha de algodão e ursinho?!

-Me sinto mais à vontade com ela!

-Tá, você vai ter que tirar mesmo...

-Ai Naruto! Não tem clima assim! – disse se levantando.

-Claro... Começa pela sua camisola!  
-Seu pijama também não ajuda!  
-Tudo bem então. – disse abrindo a camisa e jogando-a no chão.

A moça foi até um sonzinho encima de uma mesinha no canto do quarto, pôs um CD e o ligou. Começou a andar no ritmo da música, tentando fazer charme, o loiro estava sentado na beira da cama, ela o empurrou para deitar, meio desajeitada ela conseguiu se livrar da camisola de ursinho, e foi deitando encima dele, mas uma crise de riso invadiu o rapaz e logo o clima foi quebrado.

-O que foi agora, seu idiota?!

-Ai... Ai... – ele tentava buscar ar entre as gargalhadas – Calcinha de tamanduá, Sakura?! Por favor né... Olha, eu vou pro meu quarto, vou dormir com o Sasuke, ao menos ele não usa calcinha de tamanduá, nem camisola de ursinho, amanhã a gente tenta de novo! – e levantou-se secando as lágrimas.

-Pera... Vai me deixar assim?!

-Não vai rolar, Sa-chan! Sério mesmo... Não se preocupe, amanhã Sasuke te ajuda a ficar linda pra mim.

-O S-s-sasuke? – perguntou trêmula. Se ele fosse ajudá-la, ela estava perdida.

-Boa noite, Sa-chan, durma bem. – disse ainda risonho dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

O rapaz vestiu sua camisa e saiu fechando a porta, deixando uma Sakura constrangida e nervosa com o dia seguinte, se Sasuke realmente fosse ajudá-la, seria o fim da última gota de dignidade que ela tinha.


End file.
